Sequi me
by Lykk99
Summary: This was not what she wanted to happen. Sybill Malfoy just wanted to stop her brother from doing himself any harm with ambushing the Potter boy in the ministry… and now she was an outcast. Newly labelled as a blood traitor she tries to navigate her life through the stormy times of war. How can she choose sides when all she ever did was choose family?
1. Chapter 1

It was in the late evening of 1996 when the news reached me that my brother went to fight in the ministry of magic, wanting to get a prophecy about the Potter boy.  
It also was in the late evening of the 18th June of 1996 when I hastily packed my most necessary things to go and save my brother from his stupid decision.

I knew about the Dark Lords return and I grieved my brother Lucius decision to re-join him.  
I didn't share my older brothers believes that the Dark Lord would be the saviour to all purebloods. Much to the contrary, if he really valued pure bloodlines that much why letting them confront others in fights and risking their lives instead of trying to preserve it?

"To the ministry of Magic!", I cried as I got zoomed into the floo.

I ran along the corridors that were way too familiar. I still remembered how in the first war my brother was convicted and they held trial for his crimes. I avoided going there since then. How pitiful he tried to wiggle out of punishment, such shame he bring to my family name. To our parents. To all the Malfoys that came before him. Bloody coward.

I heard shouting coming from not too far away. I turned in that direction, wand pointed directly in front of me. I saw a quick glance of Bellatrix Lestrange. That woman gave me the creeps, bloody mental she was.

"Stupefy-", I saw a light flash by me and heard Bella laugh her crazy laugh.

"You stupid child, did you think you'd get me? Just wait until the Dark Lord will get to you!"

I decided that maybe I shouldn't follow her, not wanting to feel the wrath of the atrocities that that woman could commit. Running down the corridor I saw her coming from I could catch a look at white- blonde hair that trademarked my family. I ran forward to it.

"Lucius- You will stop right now!", I cried out catching his arm before he could realise that I was there. "Have you lost your mind?!"

I just now noticed how he had rounded up a group of children that couldn't be any older than 16. Was he seriously fighting children? How pathetic could he become?

"Malfoy, are you that senile that your sister has to come pick you up?!", good- old Avery laughed while holding on to a young red haired teenage witch. A Weasley I reckoned.

"Why don't you shut up?", I snapped at him pointing my wand up at my brothers throat.

"Sybill what are you doing here? You should be in France.", my brother asked me shocked.

"Yes, well your lovely wife informed me about your wrong doings here. What are you doing here fighting against children, do you have no shame?" I spat at him and shoved his arm away from a young boy he held captive who then stumbled to the ground.

"Neville!"- The red haired witch cried out. Neville Longbottom. Great I thought, the whole first- wizarding war offspring seemed to be here.

"Be quiet, blood traitor!", Avery said and strengthened his grasp on the young witch.

"Malfoy, is that how you choose sides? What do you want here after hiding away in France? You better take a leave and we forget about the whole event here, hm?", a deep voice emerged from the shadows, the man behind it I recognised as Rudolphus. Great, where there is a Longbottom there ought to be a Lestrange.  
"I didn't hide, I was just smart enough to not make a mockery out of me and stay in England. And for your information, Lestrange, I don't choose sides; I always choose family so why don't you back off?"

Well, that wasn't true. I did indeed kind of hid away. Back in the 70s I felt embarrassed by my brother and I didn't feel like staying in England facing up to my Families actions was what I needed to do. I didn't participate in any of it. As the little Sister and not the heir to the Malfoy estate, fortune and wealth the Dark Lord had no real use for me. A pureblood baby factory maybe. That's why I was betrothed to my late Fiancée Regulus Arcturus Black. That did not end well.  
We were both so young and he felt reckless under the Dark Lords rule and the pressure coming from his parents to redeem themselves through Regulus because of his older brothers actions weighted him down. In the end it took a stupid threat to his House- elf coming from the Dark Lord that got Regulus to jump ship and try to bring down the Dark Lord. He died doing it.  
Even though it was a forced engagement, I knew him well from growing up among the same social circle. He was a good friend and I had a lot of love for him even after his death all those years ago. Not as a lover, which he never was, but as a dear friend and companion when all others lost their mind in the service to their great saviour, the Dark Lord.  
I felt that Lucius was spitting on Regulus memory with re-joining the Dark Lords ranks. I despised him for that. But a Malfoy always chooses Family. A Malfoy will do what is best for them and best for me was to prevent losing my brother and have my nephew prevented from losing his father to a maniac.

I got drawn back into reality when a light flashed by me. The stupid Lestrange had lost his patience and fired a stunning spell in my direction.

"Stop hindering our orders, Malfoy! The Dark Lord will not be pleased!"

"Too bad it seems to be your Dark Lord, not mine. And I dare you to do that again and I promise I won't be standing your behaviour." That got the older Lestrange brother laughing.

"You really think you can threaten me? Crucio!", he bellowed at me .

"No-"my brother screamed at him, the children that they held captive watched on helplessly and fearing the outcome of the fight.

I ducked away and the spell hit the wall behind me making it crack. I fired back a hex that would make his knees face the other direction. I wanted to defend myself, not start something I couldn't win.  
The spell missed him but distracted him enough so that he had to let go of a young blonde girl that now made her way over to the young Longbottom on the ground.

Just in that moment I heard other loud cracks surrounding me. The so- called Order of the Phoenix had arrived. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or angry that this now had grown to new dimensions.

"Bellatrix!", Rudolphus called for his wife.

"Crucio!"

"Stupedy-"

Different spells were called, curse and hexes alike. I tried to hide in the back of the room. I wasn't brave, I had been a Slytherin and I tried to slither away.  
"Oh no Malfoy you won't!", I heard a voice call out and I immediately recognised it. It was one that I believed to never hear again. It belonged to my supposed to be Brother in law. Sirius Black.

"Stupefy-", he yelled and pointed his wand at me. "- Expelliarmus!", he fired on.

"Protego!", I cried and saw the jets of light rebounding from my shield.

"No, Sirius! She helped us!", another witch I hadn't seen before called him out.

"What?!" he said honestly confused. It was understandable that he was confused, he just knew me as his death- eater brothers younger fiancée.

In that moment I saw Bellatrix point her wand at Sirius shouting out the killing curse. I was kind of charmed; did she try to protect me? Probably not.  
But I couldn't let Black die now. Even if he doesn't trust me or has not trusted Regulus, I know that he always meant a lot to his brother and I had the feeling that I owed him that I try to keep his brother, Sirius, alive. Always protect family and I felt like in some twisted way Sirius was a part of it.  
I quickly cried out an "Expulso!" and saw it hitting Bellatrix curse mid-air and deflecting it so no one was harmed.  
"You traitor!", she called and now focused on me.  
"Crucio!", her husband cried out and it hit me square in the chest and I fell to the ground crying out in pain. I never felt anything this strong and hurtful before. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain until I finally slipped into unconsciousness, not witnessing anything else of the battle.  
I never saw the pained look of my brother as Bellatrix confronted him as well and he had to denounce me as his sister. I, for one, was now a blood traitor. Definitely not what I had wanted and definitely not how I planned this night would go. I wanted to protect my brother who now wasn't my brother no more.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Sybills' story!


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred lightly after what felt like maybe a two hour nap but in reality was a two day long sleep.  
I rolled around and cuddled the bedsheet. But since when did I have a bedsheet? Wasn't I supposed to still be lying on the cold, hard ministry of Magic floor?  
I suddenly opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was in a bed but not in my sleeping chambers. The room I was in felt grand and kind off a little nostalgic, like it was set in a different time. I snuggled into the sheets; it felt so luxurious I was sure they brought me back to Malfoy Manor. But since when did they have Quidditch posters up on their wall?

"I know you're awake." That damned voice. Sirius Black had to be in my room… or was it his room?

"What do you want?", I managed to weakly say.

"You saved my life. I have questions for you. Why did you do that? Are you aware that you're now considered a blood traitor?" the voice asked relentlessly.  
I groaned: "Yes I seemed to have saved your life. Do not make me regret it."  
His chuckles filled the room. "You're a feisty one Malfoy, aren't you?"  
"If you just came by to make fun of me please do leave me alone, alright? I had a pretty rough night I reckon I would appreciate a bit of calm. You're not exactly helping to reach calm. Please leave."  
"Well, Malfoy, I can't really do that as you are currently in my home, in one of my bedrooms, under the surveillance of the order of the phoenix… And I don't trust you. As soon as you're at least halfway alive, you'll be interrogated."  
Why did I open my eyes? I sat up in the bed, finally taking a look at him. He really has aged. I guess Azkaban does that to you. I visited the place from time to time, lots of old acquaintances were locked up back then when the first war has ended. He must be 37 by now but he looked way older than that. At least 45.  
"You look like shit", he commented on me. That's quite rich coming from an not so kindly aged man.  
"I had a very unpleasant day, thanks for your concern.", I retorted and rolled my eyes.  
"Could you at least turn around when I get changed? It seems like you put me in a…-" I searched for words but felt that I was at loss tugging on an oversized shirt that hung around my body "- night shirt?"  
"It's one of Regulus old shirts, I thought you might appreciate that. I didn't change you if that was a concern, Molly did."  
Ah, the old Weasley woman. Not that there are many of those, it seems that that family can only produce males and not very sparely at all. But nonetheless I felt a wave of gratitude washing over me, at least they did respect a little of my privacy. As Sirius turned around I quickly got dressed in my dirty clothes I wore the day before.  
"Where is my wand?", I asked suspiciously.  
"You will get it back after the interrogation. The bathroom is behind the door to your right; I reckon you'd like to freshen up."  
I couldn't find a trace of maliciousness in his voice so I just followed up on his suggestion.  
As I looked in the mirror I figured that he was right, I really looked like shit. My long white- blonde hair was a mess and half- clung onto my sweaty face. Must have had a nightmare. While I normally was compared to looking like a porcelain doll my grey eyes now where underlined by what seemed to be deep black circles. There also was a cut on the side of my face, I didn't even remember that happening. I splashed some water onto my face and used a brush that was near the sink.  
I wanted to go home and take a shower as I suddenly realised in what pain I was in. My whole body ached and my muscles felt like I was on fire. You're a Malfoy, I told myself, get over yourself.  
sucked in a sharp breath and went back into the sleeping chamber where Black was already waiting for me.  
"Do you need my help walking down to your interrogation?", he asked and it seemed to me that he was enjoying the misfortune I was in.  
"Don't even think about touching me, Black.", I snarled and went through the door he was leading the way to and made my way down the stairs pretending to not feel any pain.

As we reached the kitchen I heard a lot of different voices, some loudly, some quietly discussing the situation I was in.  
"-Molly what if it was just a trap? What if she is a spy and they want her to infiltrate the order?"  
"Oh no, don't you dare saying that Arthur! The poor girl took a cruciatus curse and helped to safe Sirius life and protect our children-"  
"I think Arthur has a point there Molly.."-Moody. That's fantastic, I thought. There weren't many individuals I found quite as off-putting as the old Auror and his very disgusting eye.  
"Pssst! I think I heard them coming down the stairs", said a voice I didn't recognise.  
Sirius opened up the door and pushed my into the kitchen making me trip on my own two feet and hissing at him to stop it.  
As I looked up all eyes were on me. Moody, the Weasleys, Lupin, a very punk looking girl and Minerva McGonagall the old hag. I suppressed my sudden urge to roll my eyes at them as I figured it might just not be the smartest move. They all stared at me and I began to pull my best Malfoy sneer.  
"Wipe that off your face, Malfoy, it won't do you any good.-" Moody said, " I'm sure Sirius has told you why you are here?". I nodded and sat down on a seat that the Weasley female had pointed to. I was relieved to sit again but did not show any signs of gratitude.  
"I believe you have some questions for me?", I asked slowly.  
"Indeed we have. I assume that you are fine with the usage of verita serum? I also believe that either way you won't have a say in that.", the elderly Auror said as he pushed the vial in front of me.  
"Drink up." And I did. I immediately felt the effect of it which didn't had me wondering, they didn't offer me any food beforehand. They obviously where not the most well- mannered bunch.  
The questioning began. It seemed like Moody would be the one questioning me, the others were standing behind him watching my every move. I gulped, hoping that he had at least some decency when it came to the questions that were being asked.

"What is your name and when were you born?", was the first question and I didn't even had the choice to keep quiet as my body responded on his own.  
"My name is Sybill Eucleia Malfoy and I was born on the first of May 1963". I inwardly flinched. I did not like to be reminded of my age… 33 seemed like a dinosaur to me, when did I become so old?  
"What are your parents' names?"  
"Abraxas and Lyssa Malfoy, neé Carrow."  
"What house were you in while attending Hogwarts?"  
"Slytherin."  
"-Did you ever read a muggle book? And if the answer to this question is a yes, which one is your favourite?", Sirius interjected. "- Asking her questions to which she will answer honestly anyway will not prove whether she is under the influence of the serum." he explained his seemingly bizarre question.  
"Yes, I have-" I answered not willingly and highly embarrassed. "-I've red at least a dozen and my favourite one is Sense and Sensibility." I blushed badly and tried to overplay my growing discomfort.  
"Well, now we know.", Black chuckled." I think you can take it from here." He winked at Moody.  
"Yes… Malfoy, are you currently a death eater or have you ever been one?"  
"No." Was my answer and the so called members of the order of the phoenix nodded approvingly.  
"Do you share He- who- must- not- be- named' mind-set by wanting to extinguish muggleborns?"  
"No."  
"Are you hoping for Voldemort to win the war?"  
"No, that would not be a world worth living in."  
"Are you spying for Voldemort or have you saved Sirius Blacks life to get into our ranks for the aim of infiltration and information gathering?"  
"No and I am not a spy."  
My answer had them stunned. It seemed that they had believed me to be a follower of the Dark Lord or at least be in support of him.  
"Why did you safe him ?"  
"I felt like I owed it to my late fiance who was his brother.", I answered honestly and watched as Black started to growl like a dog.  
"Do you want to harm any of us?"  
"No."  
"Do you plan on hurting any of us later on in the war?"  
"Not unless you threaten me or my family."  
"Do you know any of Voldemorts plans or strategies?"  
"No. I am not his follower not am I trusted with information concerning him."  
I felt sick. The torture paired with the serum and my sleepiness and the not so good hospitality had I weakened.  
"I am hungry.", I said.  
"Well too bad little princess.", Black answered "- we're not finished with you here."  
"Sirius it's enough! The girl has been tortured enough! She obviously doesn't mean any harm nor does she know anything that would benefit us. She saved your life!", the Weasley woman interjected and shushed the men before quickly placing a bowl of soup in front of me that I greedily ate.  
"Is it to your liking princess?", Black agonised me again.  
"It is really delicious.", I answered still under the veritas influence. I blushed embarrassed.  
The men left one for one and soon it was only Black and I in the kitchen.  
"So… How does it feel being a blood traitor?", he asked.  
"What do you mean? I am a Malfoy and well respected among all wizarding communities." I answered not knowing what possessed him to ask such a question.  
He must have seen my honest surprise so he explained.  
"Malfoy… Do you not remember? Your brother disowned you as a part of his family for siding with us. You aren't welcome amongst those Pureblood idiots anymore.", he said somewhat gently but I didn't care, my thoughts were racing through my head and there was no slowing down.  
"But they attacked me first! How can they accuse me of being a blood traitor when I just defended myself?", I cried.  
"That is probably not how those bloody stuck up Pureblood elitists think… They just see you as a hindrance to their quest of retrieving the prophecy."  
I swallowed hard. I a blood traitor? Merlin. How did this happen? All because of that stupid maniac they follow. My brother would have never done that to me otherwise, they must have messed him up good.  
"Fuck the Dark Lord.", I said out loudly asking Black laugh.  
"Yes, fuck him.", he joined in. Soon we were both laughing about it, even though it wasn't a happy laugh, it was the only thing that kept me from crying.

Not so long after we stopped laughing Black had grabbed us both some firewhiskey. A burning taste filled my mouth and I had to cough.  
"Not a big drinker, Malfoy?", he asked sympathetically.  
"No, at least not firewhiskey. I do enjoy some wines but I guess this will be sufficient… Big events call for big girl drinks". I took a big gulp from the small glass emptying it halfway. After that we fell into silence as we drank and refilled our drinks.  
"Why did you save me Malfoy?", Black asked four glasses deep into the bottle of firewhiskey.  
"I… I believe I owed it to Regulus. He loved you very much you know?", I slurred as an answer.  
"No he didn't! He was a bloody death eater, just watched me get disowned that bloody idiot did!", he snapped and it got me quiet angry. How could he not know what a hero Regulus had been at the end?  
"Take that back." I growled threating. "He was not a death eater when he died!".  
That actually took him aback. His eyes widened and he seemed to be at a loss of words.  
"What… What do you mean?", He asked.  
I swallowed another sip of the burning liquor before I readied myself to tell about my good old friends death.  
"Well as you know, he actually was a death eater some time when he was about 16 or 17… I got betrothed to him for that because the Dark Lord wanted as many pureblood offspring's as he could get. Your parents were all for it…. But Regulus and I were never anything more than friends. I mean I was two years younger than him. Nonetheless we were often forced together. Spend some time, you know? But when we were in private… just the two of us, he told me about you. He also told me about his family and he told me about house elf. It seems like he was raised by him? He felt way more loyal to the servant than he felt towards the obligations your parents pushed upon him and the Dark Lord noticed that. He noticed that Regulus was not all his when it came to alliances. That annoyed him to no end and so he tried to kill the elf."  
Until then Black listened quietly nodding along.  
"Yes, I remember him as a child always being with Kreacher." Black said and as he said the name of the Elf, the little creature appeared at the doorway of the salon.  
"What do you want, traitor?", he spat. Lovey, I thought, did Regulus die for that rude servant? I took it upon myself to introduce me. Black wouldn't have done it anyway lacking all the manners he did.  
"Good evening Kreacher, my name is Sybill Eucleia Malfoy, I am sure you have heard of me. I was the fiancée to your late master Regulus?", I asked pointedly empathising Regulus name in particular.  
The Elf immediately turned to me and bowed deep.  
"Madam Malfoy! Of Kreacher does remember you! You spend a lot of time here when you were younger with Master Regulus!", he sincerely sounded kind of happy about that.  
"Did you please come to let me serve to you? This house has been infiltrated by mudbloods and traitors Madam Malfoy, Kreacher really hates it here."  
I had to stifle a laugh as I watched Blacks face fill up with rage as he took a sharp breath to tell the elf off.  
"I am so very sorry Kreacher, I don't think that that would be an option as I am a blood traitor also. I apologise deeply.", I said and Kreachers face fell. He started to mumble something incoherent and seemed to take his leave.  
"But we were just talking about your Master Regulus! About his death to be precise and as much as I know you where there, weren't you? I am sure you know the story way better than I do. Don't you want to tell us what a great hero he has been?", I tried to stop him and it only worked so much. He stopped in the doorway turning his back to me making a noise which probably was meant to tell me that I should continue my story about Regulus.  
"Where did I stop Black?"  
"Something about Voldemort threatening Kreacher.", he answered now throughout confused.  
"Yes… Well he wanted to kill Kreacher of more of just didn't care for Kreacher to live through whatever he has been through.-" I started, not exactly knowing what Kreacher had to endure.  
"- But anyway it left him half- dead and that was when Regulus decided to finally cut the cord."  
"He put a locket around Kreacher! It was all pain and it was a cursed locket!", Kreacher cried out.  
"Don't be stupid Kreacher why wouldn't he just kill you?", Black asked, not quite believing what we were trying to tell him.  
"It was a Horcrux!-", Kreacher cried, "Master Regulus wanted to destroy it!", he now sobbed hysterically so I took it from there.  
"Yes, Kreacher is right. I remember Regulus telling me that he wanted to destroy something belonging to the Dark Lord."  
"Yes! Kreacher was there!-" the now maniacally crying elf shouted, "He said it would make the Dark Lord mortal again! Master Regulus said he wanted to help bring him down for what he has done to undeserving Kreacher!"  
"Yes Kreacher, he said that…", I started before the house elf now started to hit himself on the doorframe. "No! Kreacher shouldn't have said that! Kreacher made a promise to be quiet! Kreacher shouldn't say for the protection of Regulus family!"  
"Stop it Kreacher! Stop it!", I shouted at him." As your Masters fiancée you will listen to me!"…And he obeyed.

I turned to the extremely pale Sirius Black that sat in a lounge chair opposite of me, the mix of liquor and disturbing news about his brother didn't seem to be doing him any good.  
"I know he went to some place and wanted to destroy the Locket. He never came back. He had visited me the night before and told me to always stay away from the death eaters, to stay safe with my family… He made me promise that…", now I was starting to cry. Damned Alcohol. "I couldn't keep that promise either, Kreacher.. I can't stay safe with my family because I do not have any family anymore!"  
That seemed to hit a nerve with Kreacher as he slowly took a step into my direction. He probably lived with a lot of guilt for Regulus death and seeing someone mourn it besides him probably made him feel a bit better.  
"What happened with the destruction?", Black asked eagerly.  
"I don't know-" I said sadly and turned to Kreacher.  
"Master and I went into a cave because it was hidden there. Kreacher was there when it was tested, Kreacher knew the way! Kreacher went with Master Regulus and to get the locket you had to drink poisoned water! Master Regulus wouldn't let Kreacher drink it as he was afraid for Kreachers life! A house elfs life! Master Regulus drank the water and gave Kreacher the locket. Master Regulus was so thirsty he drank from the water on the ground-" He now sobbed again. "He wanted Kreacher to flee! Master Regulus was dragged into the water by Inferi. Kreacher never saw Master Regulus again!"  
Kreacher and I were crying. A Malfoy doesn't cry, I told myself, it's just because of the alcohol. But it wasn't. It was because Regulus was a dear friend and I never had heard the exact circumstances of his death. Being dragged to death by Inferi was awful.  
Black on the other hand poured himself another glass of firewhiskey shaking his head in disbelieves.  
Again we sat in silence, only Kreachers sobs were heard as he once again made his way into the kitchen.  
I wanted to go to bed; it had been an awfully long day. I turned to Black and gave him a nod, I was sure he had a lot to process. He had probably thought his brother had just been killed by the Dark Lord like a fly. But he wasn't, he died as a true hero. He died way to young, only 18 years old.  
Standing up I made my way to the door my body still in pain from the cruciatus curse.  
"Malfoy… I won't call him a death eater anymore.", he mumbled.  
"Thank you-" I said while nodding, "You can call me Sybill if you want."

Thank you for reading the second chapter of Sybills' story!


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days later when I decided to return to my estate in France. I was worried because I had inherited the Mansion from a distant relative from my father's side of the family. What if I was banned from entering as a blood traitor?  
The gates suddenly didn't seem as friendly or inviting as they did merely a week ago. They towered over me and I had the feeling that this would not end very well.  
Much to contrary believe the Malfoy estates were not dark. They were grand and nearly screamed glamour and in my brothers' case: full of peacocks. I never really understood that obsession of his.  
My much less peacocked home was situated in the French region that's known as the Picardy which is in the north of France. I really enjoyed it here. While I spent most of my younger years in Malfoy manor in Wiltshire I will never forget the great holidays we had spent over here.  
The only downfall that came with the building was the near proximity to the Lestranges' estate that was basically neighbouring. That thought sent a shiver down my spine. What If they had already seen me?  
Shaking the thought from my head I quickly cast a protego to protect me in case any spells might go off while opening the gates.  
I moved forward very dedicatedly I pushed the gates and closed my eyes in anticipation which probably wasn't the best reaction one could have to danger.  
Nothing had happened. I set foot on my front lawn and again nothing happened. I was relieved that it seemed like my brother didn't take my home from me.  
I opened my front door up and went inside.  
"Amé, Ou-es tu? Where are you?", I called my house elf. Where was she? Amé has been in my home for the last five years an even though I knew that she was supposed to be a servant to me, most nights she was my only company and therefore I valued her greatly.  
I guess I picked that up from Regulus.  
"Amé!", I called out again, this time my voice was filled with fear for her.  
I now walked a bit faster down my entrance hall and turned right walking down a corridor, passing through French doors and standing I my kitchen. But it was empty.  
I started to panic. Turning around I made my way quickly outside through the doors in my little study that I mostly used as a room to store stuff I normally wouldn't want to be around but had to be at a certain place when certain people visited. A grim painting for example that I got from the Lestranges' as a present for my engagement. It was so terribly morbid picturing a grim looking family whose lower body parts were only skeletons.  
"Family is always. Family is for the living and the dead.", Nozéa Lestrange had told me back then. She was an old soul held captive in an even older body.  
Nozéa never was married maybe that's why she had that sympathy for the combination of family and death. Admittedly she turned a bit looney as she grew older. But I guess that runs in the family.

I screamed Amés' name out into my French garden but didn't heard anything in return.  
There was a labyrinth situated back in my gardens.  
Huge box was grown into shape and in the middle there was a huge cage full of white pigeons. I loved them. From time to time Amé went and played with them, but she should have heard me call out for her. At this point I was sure that someone had been here in the time I was absent. They must have gotten to Amé before I did. An unsettling feeling of guilt started to emerge in my stomach. I felt sick.  
It was probably for the best if I would just pack up my things and leave. I initially wanted to return to this home but now I was sure that I wanted to leave. If someone was in here before, they obviously were counting on me to return and with raging maniacs as Bellatrix Lestrange and Avery witnessing my denouncement as one of them, I feared for my life. They surely were out to get me.

I had packed my most loved belongings into an enchanted bag that would fit it all. Was just about to take my leave when I heard a deep, mocking voice come from the doorway of my seeping chamber.  
"Well Malfoy, that's how it goes, hm? You win some, you lose some or you just lose everything and flee."  
Rabastan Lestrange.  
I turned around and fired an expelliarmus into his direction but he just smoothly stepped aside and smirked not even bothering to cast something in return.  
"Did you really think that we would leave you alone around here? Living your now very pitiful life? Did you think that we wouldn't install any surveillance spells?", he continued mocking me.  
"What are you planning to do now, Rabastan? Kill me?", I asked wanting to seem though even though I was secretly panicking.  
My opponent let out a small chuckle. "Oh no Sybill, I just came first to scare you off. I wouldn't kill you, you're still pure in blood and that is still worth something. You might redeem yourself."  
I shook my head. I wouldn't join their group of unfocused idiots if my life depended on it, which it probably did. Wouldn't tell him that though. You never mess with the Lestranges, rumour had it that they lost their minds in Azkaban. Not that they weren't a bit crazy before.  
"What have you done to my elf?", I asked him.  
"We took it with us. Are you sentimental about that?", he sneered, "You are aware that it is just a servant, are you not?" He raised an eyebrow. "But I guess as such an embittered old spinster company is not what you have a lot."  
"I am deeply sorry to not have been locked up with all my friends in a dirty, cold, disgusting place, rotting away and counting my days until a dementor will come kiss me. I am not that longing for a kiss, but I guess that's the only love you could look forward to in the past decade, right?", I snapped back silently congratulating myself for that comment as it seemed to have hit him.  
"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know what you are talking about!", he called. "- Crucio!"  
But the spell didn't hit me, it seemed like it was just meant to scare me. Which it did.  
"Bloody hell Rabastan! Why would you do that?", I asked him angrily. We were childhood friends and it kind of reminded me of when we were younger and he once pushed me from my broom and then caught me again before I hit the ground.

_"__You know that you need to catch the snitch right?", young me called the younger Lestrange brother out. It was a sunny day and a few families gathered for a lunch in our gardens. It was a common thing that nearly happened every week. The pureblooded families were much closer than it was publicly displayed. While the newspapers only ever saw us as partners in business deals, we saw each other as the only save place in a world full of muggles and mudbloods that wanted to steal our magic._

_"Can you maybe not be such a bossy bit-", the young boy retorted before he got interrupted by his brother.  
"Watch your language brother. That is no way to talk to a Lady."  
"Well I wouldn't be saying that if I was talking to a lady.", Rabastan spat back and I stuck out my tongue at home. If our parents would have witnessed the interaction I was sure we would have been grounded.  
I was now on summer holidays and will be in my third year at Hogwarts in September, turning 13 on the 12__th__ of October. That meant that Rabastan and Regulus were 14- turning 15 and 15 years old. I was the youngest of all of us. Of "us" meant the children of what was now known as "death eaters" or "suspected death eaters". "Pureblood super-elitists", "Siblings of death eaters", "Followers of the Dark Lord". But that was not what I knew us as and I didn't identify with it. My brother was now 23 and his fiancée Narcissa Black was 21 years old. Her older sister Bellatrix had just been married off to Rodolphus Lestrange. It had been a grand and extravagant but very dark festivity. Those two were the oldest ones. Bellatrix had just turned 25 and her now husband was 24.  
The pair of them truly were what they called "death eaters" and talked about saving the world and how grateful and superior their master, the Dark Lord, was. I found that quite astonishing. If the purebloods are the most worthy of ruling and are the most precious kind of people why would we than need a master for? It didn't make any sense to me but Regulus and some classmates of mine, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, were in absolute awe of the Dark Lord.  
I was being well sheltered by my father, Abraxas, from the ongoing "war".  
"- zoom!", the snitch had flew by me and I was startled from my thoughts. I raced after it and nearly managed to catch it which seemed to insult Rabastan greatly. His pride did not allow him to be beaten by a female. Before I could register his next to me, I felt his hand on my shoulder and it pushed my off my broom.  
"Ah!-" I heard a voice scream, most likely Narcissa, "Sybill!"  
But suddenly my fall was stopped. I had already closed my eyes to take in the pain that would come from falling 15 feet but I felt a strong grasp on me that now dragged me to the ground. I fell on something not exactly soft but also not as hard as the ground would be.  
I slowly opened my eyes as I heard someone groan under me. Slowly I turned around while standing up and I saw dark brown hair and the also dark brown eyes of Rabastan staring back at me.  
"Thank you, you absolute arse!", I snapped as I remembered what caused the fall in the first place.  
"I just caught your fall, I saved you!"_

"Sybill…", I suddenly heard a mocking and laughing, female voice "I came to pay you a visit. Aren't you happy?" the voice continued and I felt my blood run cold. I just stared at Rabastan who a minute ago had fired a cruciatus curse at me.  
"Where are you?", Bellatrix Lestranges voice was heard coming up the stairs that led to my bedroom.  
"I got her, stay back Bellatrix!", Rabastan shouted. "Crucio!",he screamed again but aimed his wand at a different direction so it didn't even come close to me. Feeling him looking at me expectantly I fired a stupefy at my mirror which knocked it over and the sound of shattering glass was heard throughout the home. I heard the hysterical laughter of Bellatrix from afar.  
Suddenly I saw my packed bag fly across the room, aimed at me. I caught it and starred at Rabastan who just turned around and cast a pretended reducto at my bed and that explosion gave me the time to apparate away.  
Rabastan Lestrange had caught my fall again. But this time it was a fall from graces.

Thank you for reading the third chapter of Sybills' story!


	4. Chapter 4

For the most parts of the next months I rented myself a room in one of the most adequate hotels the magic community of Paris had to offer. It wasn't too well known so nobody even tried to find me. I didn't stay in contact to anyone, mostly avoiding going out besides the quarters around my hotel.  
A fresh breeze of air gently touched my face as I opened my bedroom window and looked at the same old exterior wall as I did yesterday. It was a very peaceful moment until I heard an owls' cry coming from my left. I looked over and spotted a very plain looking owl that sat in front of the one window I hadn't opened yet. It had a letter in his bill. I went over and opened the window to pet the owl. It cuddled itself into my open palm and let me take the letter. There wasn't an addressor on it nor was there any sign of the owls' owner so I decided that it would be best to just read the letter.  
It seemed to be a newspaper cut out and a note attached to it.  
"Figured you would like to be informed. S.B.", Ah, Sirius had sent the letter, no wonder he didn't send it under his name as he was still a wanted man. I carelessly tossed the note aside and unfolded the newspaper cut- out.

"Abraxas Malfoy: Dead!  
In the early mornings of the 26th of August the News reached the Daily Prophet that the great Abraxas Malfoy has been declared dead.  
His untimely death has been caused by an extreme form of dragon pox.  
(21st may 1919- 16th august 1996)  
He will forever be remembered by his great achievements as a loyal member of society, serving in the Wizengamot, as a powerful businessman and a loving father and grandfather.  
Our deepest condolences go out to his grieving family."

My father was dead and no one bothered to inform me. Not my sister- in- law Narcissa or her son, Draco. I felt hurt but thankful to Sirius that he at least thought of telling me.  
There wasn't any date mentioned that would give away the location and time of his funeral but I highly doubted that I'd be welcomed anyway.  
I cried a few tears: I wasn't his daughter anymore anyway. I was a bloodtraitor now.  
They didn't even inform me about his sickness in the first place. It truly came as a shock, but I wasn't too close to my father, he always preferred my brother, the heir.  
When I was younger he always went off to work early in the mornings and came back late to the point where I already had gone to bed. In the summers I came back from Hogwarts he would educate my brother on subjects that "Do not concern young woman or woman in general" and send me away. I mostly spend my days with my mother or reading in our library. I also spent a lot of time with my friends: Josephine and Ada. Josephine was later married off to Ignatius Nott and gave birth to their son Theodore before passing away. Ada Bulstrode on the other hand became a professor at Koldovstoretz wizarding school in Russia, I still visit her from time to time.  
But still... I should return to England, I thought, my father deserved to have at least one of his children mourn for him and it had to be me as my brother had been locked away.  
I turned the note from Sirius around and summoned a pen, writing down on the paper:

"Prepare a room for me.  
I will return.  
S.E. Malfoy."

And half an hour later, I was back in London.

"Sirius! There's someone at the door that demands to be let in. Doesn't know the password though! What should I do?", I heard a young females voice call out from the other side of the door. I huffed in frustration… Did the stupid owl not arrive yet? Finally there were footsteps to be heard.  
"Thank you Hermione, I will take it from here", I heard Sirius' voice. Seconds later the door swept open and the black- haired man stared back at me.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked me.  
"I sent an owl; I am planning to stay for a bit. Thank you for informing me about my father's passing, I wouldn't have known otherwise.", I told him kindly and he gestured for me to go inside.  
There was definitely more of a noise than there was last time. I suddenly saw a flash of red hair and only a split of a second later another red haired boy appearing in front of me.  
"Look George! There's a new lady here…"  
"Yes, indeed Fred! Sirius, what a lovely companion have you brought to us"  
"How nice to would be if you could introduce her to us-"  
"Or we will just do it!", The one that seems to be George said. I felt highly irritated as I did not want to be introduced to those two. Who even talks like that? And who disapparates indoors, can't they behave themselves?... And as if Mrs. Weasley could read my mind I saw her appear from around the corner, wielding a towel in her hand and shouting out: "I can't believe you two! Stop apparating inside, stop it! Just because you are now of age doesn't mean that you can behave how you please! This s not your home!", she called them out. I doubted that they would listen to hear, their faces only looked more entertained by their supposed wrongdoings.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as the older Weasley woman turned to me.  
"Oh Ms Malfoy, darling, how are you? I didn't knew that you would join us here", She said and I heard Sirius mumble something that sounded a lot like "I didn't either.", "When did you arrive? Oh if I had known I would have prepared more food, are you hungry?"  
I wasn't used to be mothered like that, especially considering my age. I cleared my throat and very awkwardly greeted her.  
"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I will be joining you for a while. I doesn't matter how much food you have prepared. It is very kind of you to think of me but I prefer to tend to myself now."  
I continued down the hallway and heard the two young boys whisper about me and my family. Rude.  
"Kreacher!",I called out and he came running," Prepare Regulus Bedroom for me and then you will prepare me something to eat, did I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Ms Malfoy!", he cried out and shuffled away. I carelessly shoved my still dripping umbrella into a corner. That bloody English weather.  
"I swear I haven't had someone roam this floors quite as determined since my mother has been living here", Sirius told the Weasley woman, "Sybill where are you going?", he tried to catch up to me.  
"To the kitchen, I have to wait somewhere until Kreacher has prepared my room. My luggage is still outside Sirius, I'd be thankful if that would no longer be the case."  
I headed down the corridor still remembering where the kitchen was as it hadn't been to long since I had been interrogated in it.  
I swept open the doors and made my entrance. Much to my astonishment, the kitchen wasn't empty.  
Inside where quite a few people, some I recognised, some I didn't. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, the niece of my sister in law that was never considered a part of the family. Another Red head. Another one. A brown bushy haired female and one boy I recognised as Harry Potter.  
They all laid their eyes on me and I, again, cleared my throat.  
"Lupin. Isn't it a bit dangerous to hide the Potter at such an obvious place as Sirius home?", I asked.  
"Well no, Malfoy. It appears that it is not well known that Sirius resides here and besides that, it is the headquarter of the order of the phoenix.", he replied a little smugly which had Tonks laughing. I shot her a dirty glance and wanted to retort something but was interrupted by one of the red heads.  
"You're a Malfoy!", he cried out, "But you helped us at the ministry!".  
"Ron!", the other female called him out and turned to me, "I am so sorry for him! My name is Hermione Granger and it's a pleasure-"

"How would you know it is a pleasure! The Malfoys are all death eaters! Remus, do something!", the boy who is named Ron continued and I could see a bemused expression on Lupins face. He was enjoying this.  
"- As I said, it is a pleasure to meet you. Thanks a lot for your help back in June.", the girl continued in a much harsher intonation. I had to chuckle a little bit.  
"Yes, I am a Malfoy.", I replied to the Weasleys outburst. "And you're very mistaking in considering me a death eater. Much to the contrary: I believe I am now considered a blood traitor. You must be familiar with that term..?"  
"Sybill!", Sirius called out appalled but I waved him off not even bothering to look at him as I continued speaking to the young red head that now angrily stared back at me, his head turning red in rage.  
"- You kind of remind me of a young witch you might be familiar with? Pansy Parkinson.. Did you ever hear of her? She also seems to be a little slow and prejudiced… I believe that if you will ever talk to her you'll find out you have a lot in common as it seems."  
The boy seemed ready to explode and his mother and brothers also looked at me with a range of emotions from amused, in the twins' case, to flabbergasted, in the elder boys face, to enrage in his mother's case.  
You could have cut the tension with a knife until Potter took to speaking up.  
"Um.. I am Harry, nice to meet you." He offered me his hand, "Thank you for saving Sirius."  
I decided that maybe If I wanted to stay here I needed to show a bit of emollience.  
"Yes, I have heard of you, Potter. You always seem to destroy my dear nephews hopes of earning the Quidditch cup.", I said and shook his hand. He seemed to be surprised to be mentioned in the context of Quidditch instead of the Dark Lord. I then turned to the young girl and introduced myself to her.  
"Hello Ms Granger. Are you in any relation to Hector Dagworth- Granger? He was a potioneer extraordinaire!", I smiled at her which seemed to make her very uncomfortable.  
"No… I am a muggleborn witch.", she said shyly and my smile disappeared. I didn't comment on it but I also didn't really get a chance to do so as Sirius shooed me out of the room, probably thinking I would jump on the young witch.  
"I think Kreacher just finished your room!", he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the direction of the staircase.

"What were you thinking showing up like that!.. And then causing such a scene! Sybill, have you lost your mind!", he growled at me.  
"Well no, I didn't lose my mind just yet. Am I not allowed to defend myself against prejudice? And for your information, I wanted to return to go mourn my fathers' death."  
That seemed to catch him off-guard. I guess he could somehow sympathise with that as he also missed his parents passing. I reckon even if you didn't have the best relationship to your parents, you'll mourn and miss them anyway.  
"Oh.", was the only thing he said as we walked into the prepared room. My luggage was standing there, dried off and ready for me to unpack. I wanted to do just that but Sirius didn'ts how any signs to be thinking of leaving.  
"Can I be to your service in any other way?", I asked and raised my eyebrow at him.  
He seemed a bit guarded but desperate to talk about something. I didn't want to witness his pitiful stammering, so I just told him to "spit it out!"  
"Draco's a death eater."  
And just like that I gave up any hope in Narcissa to be reasonable and decided to go get my godson and nephew back.

Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of Sybills' story.


End file.
